how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Boys
Recap Lily tells Robin she can set her up on a date with a guy named George. After she lists his good qualities, Ted points out that she has not mentioned his flaw (or as the gang call it, his "but...") though when pushed, Lily reveals that George has a son in her kindergarten class. Despite Robin's personal dislike of children, she goes on a date with George and winds up meeting his son, Doug. After some initial hesitance and an argument about how cereal should be served, Robin and Doug actually hit it off. However, when Robin decides to break up with George before Doug becomes attached to her, Lily shows Robin a picture that Doug has drawn of "his new mommy." Despite Robin claiming otherwise, everyone else believes the woman in the picture is Robin. Lily informs Robin that if she breaks up with George, she must break up with Doug as well - Robin reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Ted ridicules Barney's latest pick-up plan (a story involving snakes and an eye-patch) and the two argue about who has more "game," while Marshall is classed as irrelevant to his dismay. To settle the argument, Ted and Barney select a girl from the bar to see who can sleep with her first. While Ted is distracted Barney makes his move, only to be slapped in the face. Barney explains this is because he had already slept with the girl the year before and therefore, has won the bet, but Ted rules otherwise and begins his pick-up attempt and succeeds. Ted and Stacey, the girl from the bar, have begun dating so he gloats to Barney about winning the bet. However, Barney makes Ted uncomfortable with thoughts that Barney has already been with Stacey and Ted breaks up with Stacey, admitting to Barney and Marshall that he was unable to get past the thought of her and Barney together. Barney reveals that he had not slept with Stacey at all; on the night of the bet, he asked Stacey to slap him to make it appear as though she hated him to set up the entire ruse that they had slept together. As Ted gloated his dates with Stacey, Barney learned various details about Stacey's life so that he could be there for her when she broke up with Ted. However, one month later, he finds himself bored and frustrated for agreeing to Stacey's request to take things slowly since her experience with Ted. Robin goes to see Doug and takes advantage of the fact that he has never been dumped before by using "every cliché in the book" but she is interrupted by the arrival of George's new girlfriend, Brooke, whom she realises is actually the woman in Doug's drawing. Lily tries to comfort Robin after her break up, but cannot believe she was dumped by a six year old. Robin claims she is done with kids but Future Ted narrates that she would eventually make her peace with kids and go on to appear in some important works of art - pictures drawn by his kids of themselves with "Aunt Robin". Continuity *Marshall says to Barney and Ted that he doesn't want to be left out. In , there's a flashback that shows Ted and Barney wearing tuxedos at the bar and Marshall complains about the fact that they never call him on Tuxedo Night. *Doug, who blackmailed Marshall in , reappears as George's son. *Some of the gang's thoughts about Robin's flaw allude to previous episodes: Lily's mention of her being a gun nut ( and ) and Marshall's mention of her not liking the film Field of Dreams ( ). All these flaws caused fights between Robin and Ted when they were dating. *Marshall says to Ted and Barney that once during sex with Lily, his mother was on the phone. This situation is first explained in . Gallery Memorable Quotes You guys want to hear one of my lines? First of all, I did not ask to see that list, and I am still horrified. And true game is about quality, not quantity, and a quality girl would pick me over you any day. Are you a model? That one's good because it's flattering. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted and Barney's bet is first established, Ted makes a rule forbidding the use of 'props'. However, Barney utilizes Ted's yoga mat in his attempt to seduce their 'target'. **It's also true that Barney leaves when Ted establishes the rules so that he can get a head-start with Stacey, making the established rules worthless. *Doug was last seen as a student in Lily's class last year ( ). Unless he was left back (or it was not intended to be the same character though played by the same actor and given the same name), he wouldn't still be in Lily's class a year later. *In , Barney states he's not the kind of guy that would keep a list, despite showing a list in . **Although this line was meant in a kinda sarcastic way, because later he was showing Lily a Photoalbum. Allusions and Outside References *Robin says, "It's here, Lily. It's looking at me," when Doug enters the room for the first time. This is a reference to Ghostbusters. *Marshall says "If we were friends with Garfield, we wouldn't set him up on a date with Mondays", referring to the comic strip Garfield, created by Jim Davis. *Marshall considers it a character flaw that Robin doesn't like the baseball film Field of Dreams. *In one scene, Ted says that what Barney said to him was 'stuck in his head like a Chumbawamba song'. Marshall then asks which Chumbawumba song, to no reply. This is a reference to the British Pop group Chumbawamba, who have achieved chart success with only one song, 1997's "Tubthumping". *Barney says to Marshall that his idea of game is "slapping on a Dr. Seuss' hat and flashing two tickets to a Spin Doctors concert". Music *Commit - The Blakes *Edvard Grieg's "In the Hall of the Mountain King" - Peer Gynt *Jump Up - Reggae Revolution Other Notes *Marshall crunches the numbers and finds out he has had sex with Lily 1,053 and a half times up to this date, 17 of those being on their honeymoon. The half comes from a time when they were interrupted by a phone call from Marshall's mom. Guests * - George *Nicholas Roget-King - Doug * - Stacey Gusar *Olivia Howard Bagg - 11 years old Robin *Pamela Darling - 4 year old Katie * - Brooke Reception Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode a B+.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/little_boys.php Donna Bowman of The AV Club rated the episode C-. She complains the episode has a -esque pair of premise and is "executed with a tin ear and slack discipline"http://www.avclub.com/articles/little-boys,12559/ a criticism she even reiterates the following week.http://www.avclub.com/articles/how-i-met-everyone-else,12584/ Staci Krause of IGN gave the episode 8.5 out of 10.http://tv.ign.com/articles/827/827702p1.html References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3